Talk:Gojipedia's Head Admin Defending a Literal Homophobe/@comment-30072618-20180508101738/@comment-4820209-20180601000947
@KoopaGalaxain - I "condoned" (Loose use) it, because it's literally an offhand remark that has no bearing on reality. It's not real. Legality holds no water with that, either. You can dislike it, be uncomfortable with it, etc, but it's just that, and doesn't imply, state, or claim anything. It's a pairing comment that was never taken past that, to extremes. Put this into perspective. I'm being/was accused of being a literal homophobe or defending homophobia. Something that can actually be dubbed slander, which can be a legal offense and does hold water there. That being amplified by how this reaches people outside of those it immediately affected who reiterate the statement, or make new false ones. It's actually an issue that can affect me, and how people perceive me in a false, and harmful manner. That is an issue I can't condone, and the difference between the shipping comment, and yours. But in spite of that, here I am, simply debunking it because it's not true. I'm not gonna self-harm, or the like. And while I know I'm not you and don't claim or want to claim people to be the same in the way they handle things, I do think you need to look at that, evaluate yourself, and maybe mull over perception and handling of scenarios, because of that stark contrast. Draw that line in the reality/fantasy sand. Because there are many worse, and actually objectively terrible things people can and will say in the real world to harm others. @Scoobydooman90001 - >You say the guy was presenting his subjective opinion, and fair enough, someone may not like an LGBT character for whatever reasons. The use of such derogatory homophobic words in his comment though clearly suggests ill intent and harm towards people who are gay. Arguable. I wouldn't say using derogatory wording inherently makes it an attack on people who're gay. Especially given context can be satirical, quippy, or the like, which is mostly lost in text translation. The lack of an initial justification towards the word use holds more water, and comes off as brash, obviously to people who haven't read the series, but that brief blurb can be contextualized with people who've read the series and maybe feel it's forced, hence my view on it. >The guy could have easily used "gay characters" instead of what he actually used, but he didn't, which makes for a user environment that is not in the slightest bit friendly or inclusive. I appreciate that you still did something about his comment, even though deleting it would have been the far better option (much better than instead editing it, removing it anyways and then criticising the offended user with snide remarks like "gotta love internet policeman"). I agree to a point, but I'll criticize the offended person's criticism(?) only when it does nothing but exacerbate an issue, and simply gives words more power, over vouching for professionalism, which was my issue at the time, as far as I remember. I'm all for removing "faggot" in lieu of "gay character", but not because it's offensive, only because it's for the sake of professionalism. However, in a fun twist of social behavior, there are people who think even "homosexual" or the equivalent, "gay character" in place of "faggot" and "dyke" doesn't fix the issue, as apparent below, showing a big contrast between you, I, or them. It's not a cut and dry issue, necessarily. Some people don't like the comment at all, some others want more justification, some want words changed to fit the place better. It's a soup of subjectivity in handling basic social interactions. Again, in the end, I don't stand behind homophobia, or support blatantly dumb comments about it, but this comment seemed vague and held water in context without further explanation. And yes, while I think more justification could've been used for those who hadn't read or inferred things, I still get annoyed at how sensitive we are to wording and the reasons we want certain words blacklisted when, to reiterate, it does nothing but stress and make an issue worse. I'm actually more so annoyed that one can see my comment on how I don't like internet policemen, which I don't, and then somehow not see the first comment where I disagree with the idea of forced sexual orientation in protagonists, but never once defend, condone or support homophobia. Saying I don't like how it's handled as a plot point isn't any of those. But that idea I was anti-gay and defending those who are was allowed to run free.